cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Deck of International Card Experts
The Deck of International Card Experts (DiCE) is a small gambling-themed alliance established on December 21, 2008 as the successor to the Deck of Cards alliance, which dissolved in July earlier that year. History * DiCE's first treaty is a protectorate agreement with Athens. http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?s=&showtopic=43098&view=findpost&p=1127488 * The protectorate agreement with Athens is upgraded to an after DiCE hit 500,000 NS. http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=53813&st=0&p=1406018&#entry1406018 http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?s=&showtopic=53813&view=findpost&p=1406019 * DiCE declares war on the NPO in the Karma War, activating its treaty with Athens. http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?s=&showtopic=54873&view=findpost&p=1443085 * MDoAP treaty with Athens carries over to The Last Remnants Articles of Confederation Preamble We the people of DICE have come together to form a more perfect union and shit. We stand together for both mutual defense and aggression. We absolutely will defend each other, and should the need arise, we will cooperate in taking out any fool ass suckers. Membership Membership is by invitation only. You are welcome to ask for an invitation. The Aces will decide who receives an invitation. Upon joining, you will be assigned a card. Be that the Two of Clubs or King of Hearts, all members are equal. Your card assignment may be changed at any time should the Aces feel like creating themes and roles and shit with card names. Membership is limited to 52 active voting members. We may, at any time, have any number of Jokers, non-voting members, that we see fit to have. So, shut the hell up about “what are you going to do when you run out of cards”…really, do shut the hell up about that. Membership is voluntary; you may leave at anytime provided you are not currently in financial debt to the alliance. The Aces may kick your sorry ass out at any time by majority agreement. Leadership Dice will have 4 rulers, The Aces. Each position was filled by appointment of the founder at inception. Each position is a “lifetime” appointment with the caveat that by unanimous agreement of the other three Aces one may be removed from power. Should any Ace be voted out of power or step down voluntarily, a replacement will be chosen by majority agreement of the remaining Aces. Ace of Spades: Our supreme ruler. This person has final say in all matters of anything all the time and you better recognize. The one matter that the Ace of Spades does not have total authority over is the naming of the other three Aces…but since this bad ass motherfucker can overrule any of their decisions, that doesn’t matter so much does it? However, unanimous agreement of the other three Aces can override actions of the Ace of Spades should he or she start acting like a bitch. Ace of Clubs: Does run the military. Ace of Hearts: Does pretty much run our foreign relations. Ace of Diamonds: Is responsible for all internal matters. Othership Alliances like to have lots of rules and stuff. They do this primarily because their members are freaking stupid and, like little children, cannot be relied upon to make intelligent decisions about the running of their nation. We have these rules too because our members are likely neither any smarter nor dumber than the members of other alliances regardless of what we like to think. We ain’t gonna put them in the Articles of Confederation though cause the Aces may add and subtract from all their bullshit rules whenever they see fit. So we will just have a list of rules posted elsewhere. Category:Deck of International Card Experts